


The child of Darkness

by Bartoot



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Good Hades, Mpreg, Multi, gay Hades
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5010925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bartoot/pseuds/Bartoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What will happen if Hades had a child in the same time as his brothers had Percy and Thalia? Will that child change destiny of the children of Hades, or will walk with it?<br/>What she really is? Is the question that everybody asks.<br/>Meet the tomboy Luna Garrett, daughter of Hades. At the age of 23 she will first know of her god heritage, and relation to Hades the god of the underworld.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Child of a god?

**Author's Note:**

> All the characters _sadly _ belong to Rick Riondan. I only own Luna and Mana Garrett - for the moment-.

Luna's POV.

I hate mornings. I so hate them. That is the first thing I thought when daddy tried to wake me up. Many lines under tried, yes, he gave up on waking me after only five minutes and stomped away angrily.  
He is cute when he is angry. I know I shouldn't be saying that since he is my dad, but it's true everybody knows that. well, everybody who know him that is.

I introduced myself didn't I? No? okay then. I am Hal Luna Garrett. I am 23 years old. the only daughter of Mana Garrett and ambassador for the U.S., cool isn't it. Having a boy's name made it easier for me to get into all the teams I wanted to get into, so it was cool. Also I had this thing going of being called Bloody wolf by my friends ever since mid school in Napoli. Wolf because of my tattoo and bloody because I never show mercy. Oh , right. I am a hacker, and I did hack into few , well a lot , of companies and banks just for the fun of it. can't lie and say I didn't enjoy it especially how I had them follow down their own tail. Before I forget I just finished college Language Literature , I just love it so why not majoring in it so I did.

"Hal Luna Garrett, if you don't come down this moment I am coming up and pouring cold water on you" Daddy shouted from downstairs.

"I am up. I am up" I shouted back and got up. Groaning I climbed down the stairs.

"Morning sweetie" he greeted kissing my cheeks.

"Morning daddy" I greeted back with a smile. He really is a fine looking man, and I am proud to have him as a father. We shared the same black hair and blue-grey eyes, yet his features were more defined than me, high cheek bones and his height. he is the perfect dream man for every lady, but I never let anyone near him also he is gay so he won't have to get near any lady. Last time a lady tried to hit on him I dealt with her good. The one before her got shot down by him and I had to hold my laugh in.

"Baby girl you are spacing out" daddy said while touching my cheeks, his eyes full of concern.

"I am okay daddy" I said with a grin.

"Now come on let us finish breakfast I have few things to attend to" he said with a smile.

"Very well your Majesty" I teased with a smile. Did I forget to mention that my dad is the king of Hell? Yes! Oh okay, My dad is the grandson of the Devil himself, also known as Satan and Lucifer. Which also means I am the princess of hell, cool right? Though I never allow anyone to call me princess, they either call me Prince Hal or Lu. Granddaddy Lucifer call me Bloody because he like it so much.

"How are my two beautiful family?" Granddaddy Lucifer said as he entered the dinning room. Talk about the devil and he shows, I thought as I smiled at him.

"We are doing great Granddaddy Lucifer" we both answered hugging him.

"Granddaddy Lucifer you could tell daddy not to wake me up early. I am still tired" I whined.

"You are always tired when you wake up" daddy shot back.

"sassy and cute, I like it" I teased with a grin.

"now don't tease your dad like this" granddaddy Lucifer said.

"Now granddaddy don't you think that too?" I said with a grin already knowing the answer.

"So true, Bloody. Mana is the cutest person I have ever seen not to forget his sassy part" Granddaddy said with a laugh at daddy's red face. "Oh my sweet boy, you are so adorable" he said kissing daddy's cheeks.

"please stop it both of you" daddy said his face beat red, but before we could answer the door swung open and Buer entered.

"your majesty I am sorry to disturb but it is an important thing" he said after bowing.

"What is going on Buer?" daddy asked.

"it's the greeks they are causing trouble sir" Buer said.

"What kind of trouble?" daddy asked.

"well, it seems that one of their titans are stirring awake. I think his name was Kronos and he is causing trouble causing the death of some of our contractors earlier than expected" he explained.

"Thank you for telling me, Buer. I want you to investigate more on this, and look on Kronos. more information" daddy said.

"I knew Kronos back then. He is bad news , Mana" Granddaddy said with a frown.

"I know, but I am already deep in it. Who do you think Luna's other parent is?" daddy said in frustration.

"What do you mean?" Granddaddy asked the question I was about to ask.

"I might as well tell you now. Sit down both of you" daddy said motioning for us to sit. "Luna, the reason I never told you of your other parent when you asked is because he have no idea you exist. Yes, we dated but he never knew about my demon side so he know not about me having you" he stopped when granddaddy raised his hand.

"you said 'he', whom are you talking about?" Granddaddy asked while I was frozen with shock.

"Yes, he. Hades the god of the underworld is your father Lu. You are the child of the big three, which means you are included in their great prophecy" daddy explained.

"another one? ugh" I groaned.

"yes another one, but I don't think it's about you" daddy said.

"What does it say?" granddaddy asked.

" it says...

A half-blood of the eldest gods

Shall reach sixteen against all odds

And see the world in endless sleep

The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap

A single choice shall end his days

Olympus to preserve or raze

Well , I guess in this one you are out since you are elder than sixteen" daddy shrugged.

"Doesn't mean I am not a part of it, you know. I am still the child of one of the eldest gods" I argued back.

"So what do you want to do? go there and tell them so they would kill you" daddy argued in frustration.

"No. Go make Kronos suffer for coming back to the land of living. I am the daughter of Hades after all" I said with a grin.

"I can not make you change your mind can I?" daddy asked.

"No, you can't" I said with a grin.

"Here you go kiddo. your sword and all things you need" granddaddy said giving me my stuff knowing I will just run off without them if they weren't given to me.

"Thanks, I am off" I shouted after kissing them both on the cheek. Let's go kick some ass ,I thought with an evil grin.


	2. meeting Kronos

After few days from leaving hell and following up the hints about Kronos. Luna ended up in San Francisco were the monsters swarm around freely but this didn't bother her she knew she could defeat them anytime. She walked around for hours and hours, she bought stuff from shops , snacks and drinks yet still no sign of Kronos or anything related to a titan. 

"have this all been for nothing" she muttered to herself and frowned.

"excuse me little demigod" someone called from behind her.

"yes" she turned to see a boy with blond-ish hair and golden eyes looking at her.

"Are you by any chance a child of Hades?" he asked.

"What is it to you?" she asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"oh nothing I just wanted to see my grand child that's all" he said with a smile.

"you're Kronos?" she asked.

"indeed I am, child of Hades. May I ask what is a demigod doing out here alone?" he asked.

"well, for one I don't really see myself as a child of Hades. If he was really my father he would have claimed me long ago, and it's none of your business" she shot back.

"It is actually. you see I don't like the way my children are treating their kids so I am trying to make a change for you all, but I want your strength to be able to do so" Kronos told her.

"How are you going to do that?" she asked.

"Join my army and we will march against them and take over to become kings" he said stretching his hands out to her.

"What do I get out of this?" Luna asked.

"Will my dear child you will get what ever you want. Anything and everything" he said still holding his hands out.

"Sure then I am joining but I will hold you back to the end of the bargain. Anything and everything" she said taking his hand.

"very well my child. You just joined the winner" he said with a smile.

"By the way, name is Luna" she said with a grin as she followed after him toward his hideout.

LUNA'S POV.

Yes, I finally got in. He bought it he must be an idiot for buying all that stuff I told him. Now time for evil plans. Now, what do I do? Oh right I got an idea. I thought laughing evilly in my mind. Let's get to work.

Next day, I woke up a little later than usual. I so love this. being away from home and not being forced to wake up early. This is heaven. However, my thoughts were cut off when the door opened.

"wake up, lord Kronos wants to see us all" Ethan ;I think, said.

"okay, I am awake" I answered grumpily, got up and followed him.

"Who of you dared to touch my scythe" Kronos shouted at all his followers. He was holding his death scythe that was painted pink and had the words 'Pansy Kronos'. Kronos' skin was electric pink while his hair was red, blood red at that. The idiot didn't notice the change in his shampoo , That's funny. 

"Lord Kronos, us demigod cannot touch your death scythe it will kill us and take our souls. Also we are pretty much guarded by others overtime, so it cannot be us" Ethan explained.

"oh, you are right" he then turned his attention to the others and started shouting and threatening to kill them all.

It took all I got in order not to laugh. I have to get out of here or else I would expose myself, also I did what I wanted him postponing his attack to give my other cousins a chance. Which reminds me I have to write an anonymous letter for them.


End file.
